


Summer Respite

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Beach Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Granted a few days of relief from the scorching summer heat, where else was Ritsuka to head but the beach?With Scáthach as company, of course.





	Summer Respite

Summer had arrived, bringing with it the scorching heat and the lukewarm breeze that left many in Chaldea longing for an air conditioner.

Mercifully many mages and Masters had been granted some time off-work, given the relative stability of the world at the moment. Ritsuka was no different, having been granted a few days break and what amounted to an all-expenses paid vacation wherever he chose. Given the weather he wasted no time in picking a beach, choosing to take his closest companion with him for some company; Scáthach.

That was how he found himself standing outside the outdoor changing rooms, looking over the empty beach that seemed to stretch out before him, the deep-blue sea greeting him before it joined the horizon. The wooden changing stall hid Scáthach from view, but did little to muffle the sounds of her undressing and peeling her clothes off, replacing them with more appropriate swimwear.

Ritsuka himself was only wearing a pair of bright red swimming trunks, having just finished setting up the umbrella and towels. He wasn't surprised it took Scáthach time to get changed; her bodysuit was probably tricky to get off, and she was more than likely unfamiliar with bikinis. More than once he had heard female Heroic Spirits complaining about how complicated they were.

He was stirred from his thoughts as he heard the wooden stall door unlock, gently swinging inwards before a familiar, measured voice reached his ears. ''Master, I'm done.''

The young Master turned to face his Heroic Spirit, and any words instantly died on his lips. Scáthach stood before him wearing a pink-purple bikini, the design vaguely reminiscent of flowers and hugging her curvy figure nicely. The bikini top did little to hide her ample breasts, giving him a generous view of her cleavage and accentuating their already-alluring charm. While her usual bodysuit did little to hide her curves, seeing her show so much bare skin was oddly arousing.

''Hmhm, does my swimwear interest you so?'' Scáthach's words snapped him from his thoughts, a blush dusting his cheeks as he realised he was staring. If the amused curl to her lips was any indication, she was unbothered by his borderline-ogling.

Instead she turned towards the ocean, her breasts bouncing lightly with the movement. ''Shall we head to the sea, Master?''

''A-Ah, yeah...''

X-x-X

Even on their day off, Scáthach was still keen on getting in a little 'training', as shown by the activities they partook in.

They played several rounds of volleyball, Scáthach forcing him to keep up despite her clear advantage of being a Heroic Spirit. After that they did a few games of tag, and while she was inhumanly fast he still managed to corner her and 'tag' her a few times, though she never let him run for more than a few minutes before she got him again. While some might be put-off by her always-training attitude, he found it kind of endearing, knowing that she was always willing to improve and help others improve too.

They did a few others games after that, but the whole time they played Ritsuka couldn't help but _stare_. It made him feel a little guilty but he couldn't help it. Scáthach was beautiful even in her usual outfit, however in her bodysuit she gave off the vibe of a warrior queen. In just a bikini however, she gave off an air of a normal young woman, someone unburdened by such concepts as 'strength' and 'war'. Had he seen her on the street, he would've never known she was a Heroic Spirit.

It was because of that air of normality that he found his eyes wandering, taking in the sight of her large breasts bouncing as she ran, how her lean body tightened when she jumped to smack a volleyball. Even though her body was honed to a fine edge, a weapon in its own right, her skin had a soft look to it. More than once he had to stop himself from letting his hands linger too longer, especially during their games of tag.

A splash of water on his face snapped Ritsuka from his increasingly-perverse thoughts, reminding him he was supposed to be racing Scáthach – via swimming along the length of the beach.

He looked ahead, grimacing as he saw the curvy woman had gotten some considerable distance. He quickly picked up the pace despite the fact he knew he had already lost; after all, there was no harm in trying, as she liked to say.

Within the minute they reached the 'end', that being the part of the beach where their towels were. Scáthach reached the goal first – marked by where she stabbed Gáe Bolg into the sand – and promptly swam ashore, climbing back to her feet. She spent a brief moment to run her hand through her long purple hair, shaking it to dispel some of the water clinging to it.

Ritsuka panted as he reached the shore, slightly winded but not terribly out of breath. He had been through worse. His eyes flickered up to Scáthach's back, watching as she headed back to their towels. Despite himself he couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to her ass, her bikini doing nothing to hide her womanly curves.

Scáthach reached the towels, wasting no time in sitting down and laying on her back, taking a moment to rest. He slowly walked towards her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her bikini-clad body – droplets of water clinging to her fair skin, glistening in the afternoon sun. Due to how she was lying her ample breasts hung slightly to each side, only accentuating their size and reminding him of how soft her skin looked, leaving him wondering if her breasts felt as soft.

Just as he was about to tear his eyes away, Scáthach looked back at him – a glimmer of curiosity shining in her crimson eyes. ''Is something the matter, Master?''

Ritsuka blushed lightly and looked away, shyly mumbling something incoherent to even himself. His reaction however, caused Scáthach to smirk faintly.

''Hm? Perhaps... you see something interesting?'' Scáthach said with a playful lilt to her voice, matching the amusement dancing in her eyes.

''M... Maybe...?''

Chuckling softly Scáthach raised a hand, delicately placing a finger on her collarbone – before slowly, almost seductively tracing her finger down between her ample breasts. Despite his embarrassment he couldn't help but stare, his stomach twisting with heat as he saw the look she was giving him.

''Perhaps...'' Scáthach enunciated slowly. ''You would like, a  _closer look?_ ''

For a moment Ritsuka stared dumbly, before his mind caught up with him and he quickly nodded. She gestured for him to come closer and he found himself obeying, his body moving of its own accord; lowering down to his knees and crawling over to her. The heat in his stomach grew into a fire and he crawled over her until their faces were close enough that he could feel her breath against his face, her beautiful body literally inches away from his own.

Scáthach lifted a hand and wordlessly threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him down into a kiss. Ritsuka didn't even hesitate and eagerly returned the kiss, earning a muffled hum of approval from the busty woman. Her small pink lips were softer than he was expecting, pressing against his own with an almost-springy quality to them.

After a moment they pulled back for air. The word slipped from his lips before he could stop himself. ''Wow...''

The warrior queen smiled wryly. ''There's more to come, of that I assure you, Master... for now though...''

She trailed off and brought their faces close again, capturing his lips in another delicate kiss. He felt her legs slipping between his own, her free arm wrapping around his back and pulling him flush against her – allowing him to feel her ample breasts squish against his chest. He temporarily ignored the rush of excitement that flooded him, instead focusing on Scáthach's lips and heatedly kissing her.

Scáthach was all too willing to reciprocate, humming into the heated kiss. Their kisses progressively grew more heated as the lust building in them grew, so much so even Scáthach wasn't immune to it. His hands were visibly itching to touch her, and she was more than willing to let him – unravelling her arms from around him, letting him lean back.

''Scáthach...'' Ritsuka breathed, staring down at her lustfully.

The Heroic Spirit only smiled seductively. ''Go ahead, Master. For today alone, my body is yours to do with...  _as you please~_ ''

She relished the way he visibly shuddered, the tent in his swimming trunks too big to miss. She didn't comment on it yet though.

Ritsuka wasted no time in going for her breasts, his hands eagerly pushing her bikini top up and exposing her ample boobs. A low sigh of content escaped Scáthach as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and fondling them like he had never seen a pair of tits before in his life. His touches started off gentle at first, his cutely-mesmerised expression turning the warrior queen on, but soon they became rougher and more lustful – much to her delight.

''Mn... yes, that's it...''

The young Master flushed at Scáthach's sexy groan, his fingers eagerly digging into her soft breasts. Nothing could compare to them, the softness unrivalled by anything else. Seeing that she wasn't feeling any discomfort he allowed himself to let loose, rolling her breasts around and squeezing them repeatedly. After a second he got an idea, prompting him to shuffle back a few steps – before burying his head between her breasts.

Scáthach's low groan of delight sent a jolt of excitement through him, but he ignored it for now. Instead he focused on the heavenly-soft breasts against his face, planting wet kisses on the skin between her breasts. At her pleased groan he continued trailing kisses over her boobs until he circled around to her nipples, the soft-pink tips instantly drawing his attention.

''Mn~'' Scáthach moaned as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking on them eagerly – his free hand coming up to grope her unattended breast.

Ritsuka wasn't just content with sucking on her breast though, quickly adding his tongue into the mix. He traced his tongue around her nipple before lightly bringing his teeth down, not biting her nipple but instead allowing his teeth to graze the sensitive tip. The quiet moan Scáthach made spoke of her approval, something that made him double his efforts – eager to please the woman beneath him.

Pulling his lips off her nipple the young Master wasted no time in attacking her other breast, hungrily kissing and sucking on her ample breast. Scáthach's low moans filled his ears, progressively growing more frequent as he continued his ministrations, pleasing her with his mouth. His hands weren't idle either, continuing to grope and fondle her tits even as he kissed them, his fingertips sinking into her soft skin.

''Ah...Master...'' Scáthach shuddered faintly, feeling his hardness brush against her thigh. ''Don't... ignore your own urges, either...''

Her words caused him to stop, pulling his lips off her nipple with an audible 'pop' and looking her in the eye. Using her leg she lightly brushed her shin against his crotch, the gentle friction enough to make him twitch. With seductive slowness she reached out and cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer to her until they were face-to-face again – allowing her to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as he groped her breasts lustfully.

Retreating from the passionate kiss, Scáthach smiled. ''You've gotten quite hard... do you wish to go further, Master?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Ritsuka bashfully admitted, barely managing to hold her loving gaze.

''Hmhm... you certainly deserve to, after all the effort you've put into training recently.'' Scáthach noted lightly, one hand slipping off his face and down her stomach – nudging her bikini bottoms slightly to the side, giving him a glimpse of her pussy.

The woman laughed softly when he wasted no time and eagerly pushed his swimming trunks off his legs, kicking them off somewhere behind him. Her eyes briefly lingered on his erect cock, noting its above-average size and feeling a spark of excitement take root inside her, a spark she happily embraced.

Scáthach watched as he shifted back slightly, positioning himself between her legs. With a smile she opened her legs, seductively pushing her bikini bottoms a little more to the side to grant him access. The sight proved to only turn Ritsuka on more, his movements becoming clumsy and eager. He laid one hand on her left thigh while grasping his cock with the other hand, guiding it towards her lower lips.

No words were said, only a quick glance and a warm nod from Scáthach before Ritsuka rolled his hips forth, pushing his cock into her folds. Her pussy lips easily parted for his ample length and he groaned, the hot tightness of her pussy immediately surrounding his shaft and practically sucking him in. Unconsciously he began rocking his hips, pushing more of his cock into her pussy as fast as he could, continuing to do so until his entire length was inside.

''Mm...'' Scáthach let out a pleased hum, shivering lightly as his full length was buried inside her.

Above her Ritsuka groaned, shuddering as her pussy lovingly squeezed his cock. On instinct he reared his hips back, pulling out until the tip nearly slipped out of her, before eagerly shoving his full length back into her. Scáthach moaned sensually beneath him, the sound of her voice making his cock burn with lustful desire. He started with several slow thrusts, gasping and groaning from the pleasurable tightness of her insides, before he began picking up speed.

''Nn... ah...'' The Heroic Spirit groaned blissfully, tipping her head back. ''Faster... Master...''

He was all too happy to oblige, his hands moving to her wide hips and tightening his hold on her. Scáthach's sweet moans fluttered through the air as he drilled his hard cock deep into her pussy, relishing the pleasurable sensation and becoming addicted to it. The sound of skin smacking together began filling their ears as he pounded her, lust taking control of his mind and leaving him unable to think of anything but her.

As he continued pounding her Ritsuka's hands travelled up her smooth sides, moving up to her heavenly-soft breasts. Without delay he gave her boobs a lustful squeeze, earning a pleased moan from the busty woman and prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist, he sensation making him shiver and thrust faster. He could feel her arousal begin to coat his cock as he continued fucking her, exciting him with the knowledge she was liking this.

''Ah... haah...!'' Scáthach's breathless moan confirmed his thoughts, the woman lolling her head side to side. ''F-Fuck...''

Scáthach's heated curse sent a rush of excitement through him, and with a groan Ritsuka pounded into her pussy with all his strength, knowing she could handle it. His stamina was beginning to strain, the heavenly sensation of her pussy rapidly bringing him to his limit. He tried to hold back, to last long enough to see her cum too – but he couldn't. The sound of her moaning, the feel of her breasts in his hands, the tightness of her pussy; all of it was quickly pushing him to his limit, unable to handle the pleasure.

''S-Scáthach...!'' Ritsuka hissed through his teeth, moving his hands back to her hips and fucking her as fast as his hips could move.

Just as he felt the burning heat in his cock reach its limit he pulled out, the cool beach air hitting his throbbing cock – right before he came, shooting ropes of cum all over Scáthach's pelvis and stomach. The warrior queen groaned sexily as his seed splattered over her stomach, several ropes of cum even managing to hit the underside of her large breasts.

Ritsuka shoulders went slack as his orgasms subsided, panting heavily from the exertion. After a moment he regained enough coherency to turn his attention to Scáthach, his already-red cheeks darkening when he realised he had forgotten about her.

''Sorry...''

''It's fine.'' Scáthach smiled lightly, slowly sitting up. ''My stamina is leagues greater than yours. It's only natural it will take a few rounds.''

The woman pushed against him, turning their positions around. Ritsuka didn't fight it, merely blushing darkly as he laid on his back and let Scáthach straddle him – her slick pussy pressing against his semi-erect cock. With a slight smirk the busty woman rocked her hips, grinding her pussy against his shaft. Ritsuka gasped at the sensation, pleasure arcing along his sensitive cock, much to Scáthach's clear amusement.

Within a minute he grew hard as a rock, the gentle stimulation more than enough to get him erect once more.

The second she was certain he was hard enough she stopped, instead lifting her hips and grasping his erect cock, angling it upwards towards her waiting pussy. After a moment she lowered her hips until the tip pressed against her folds – and promptly dropped herself down on his cock.

''Mm~!'' Scáthach moaned lowly, pleasure flooding her pelvis as he filled her.

Beneath her Ritsuka groaned, her inner walls lovingly constricting his sensitive cock. Scáthach didn't wait more than a full second before she started moving, her knees digging into the towel as she lifted her hips back up, only to drop herself back down an instant later. She went slow for all of five seconds, riding his cock and gradually picking up speed until she was outright bouncing up and down – eagerly impaling herself on his cock.

Not having to move his own hips yet still feeling her inner walls slide along his shaft was a pleasurable change, barely-stifled moans escaping Ritsuka as Scáthach bounced on his cock. Her ample breasts bounced up and down with her lustful movements, and in an instant his hands darted out towards them – groping her tits lustfully. Scáthach moaned and shuddered, shooting him an approving look before she screwed her eyes shut again, resuming her bouncing.

''Haah... Mn, Master...'' Scáthach groaned breathlessly, quickly switching tactics and rolling her hips – stirring his cock around her insides, earning a choked grunt from her Master.

Ritsuka hissed, squeezing both her boobs before he abandoned her left one, his hand moving down to her ass and giving her rear a grope. Her lustful groan only egged him on, his hands ravenously squeezing and touching every inch of her body he could get a hold of, feeling her muscles coil and tense beneath the skin. All the while her pussy continued squeezing his cock lovingly, as if daring him to cum again.

On instinct he started bucking his hips up to meet her bounces, groaning as she tightened further. Scáthach didn't say anything but her actions spoke volumes; her bouncing becoming faster and more lustful, losing her carefully-maintained composure in favour of savouring the pleasure coursing through her veins. Her body felt so hot, both inside and outside, and it drove her wild.

''Mm... Nn!'' Scáthach shuddered, her bounces briefly slowing as a wave of pleasure overcame her – before she immediately resumed moving with more fervour than before, the burning heat in her pussy quickly growing into something more.

He was still sensitive from his prior orgasm, causing the sensation of her pussy tightening around him to nearly make him cum a second time, but he held back. He could see Scáthach was getting close, her eyes half-lidded and staring at nothing as she focused solely on moving her hips. Her honey leaked down his shaft, coating his dick and making it slick enough to the point she practically slid up and down it, further fuelling their rapidly-building orgasms.

In the end, he couldn't resist the warm tightness of her pussy – a stifled moan escaping him as his cock burned. ''Scáth- Nn!''

Scáthach gasped as ropes of hot cum shot into her burning pussy, the foreign sensation tipping her over the edge and causing her own orgasm to crash down on her – a lustful moan escaping her as she let it. She stiffened and tensed all her muscles as pleasure washed over her, making her skin tingle and pussy tighten around his cock, milking him for every last drop of cum.

The Spirit kept rolling her hips for several seconds, extending her pleasurable orgasm for as long as she could before she slowed to a stop – panting heavily as the weight of her orgasm fell on her. After a second she let herself lean forwards, planting her hands on either side of Ritsuka's head – her long hair falling around them.

With a devious smile and unheeding of the cum leaking from her pussy, Scáthach spoke.

''I hope you're ready for another seven rounds, Master~''

[END]


End file.
